


You're My Hero

by MakutaMatata



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: On the anniversary of the day they first met on Little Planet, Sonic and Amy find themselves back at Never Lake together. Sonic learns some groundbreaking new facts that he never knew about Amy, and about himself.





	You're My Hero

Sonic the Hedgehog was drowning.

The water was constricting and terrifying. As he sank, the light rays from the sun above seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer as the water grew black and dark.

_This is it_, Sonic thought. _I’m going to die. _

Luckily for him, he did not die.

Out of the corner of his eye, there was a flash of hot pink. He thought for a moment that it was his life flashing before his eyes, but then he felt something warm wrap around his waist. Before he knew it, he was floating up. He flapped his arms around, as if pretending to swim. When his face broke the surface, he gasped for breath and flailed. Water splashed everywhere.

He was in the middle of a lake, and in his brief moment of panic he wondered how he was going to get back to the shore without sinking again. After all, he could not swim. Still gasping for breath, he saw the hot pink out of the corner of his eye again. He wheeled quickly, but through the splashing water he could not make out what it was very well.

Finally, he made it ashore. Something or someone had dragged him all the way there. He coughed and crawled onto the pristine, green grass. Out of breath, he collapsed onto his back, panting. That was a close call. He huffed a sigh of relief that he wasn’t dead.

Then he remembered that someone had come to rescue him. He glanced around, feeling he already knew who it might be. Sure enough, Amy Rose lay on the ground to his left, also on her back and panting. Her dress was soaking wet, and her quills dripped the cold lake water onto the grass below her.

She turned her head upon seeing Sonic looking at her and beamed. Her eyes lit up like the sun whenever she and Sonic made eye contact, and Sonic could not help but be caught off guard. Her smile was contagious.

_She looks beautiful, _Sonic thought. _Wait, what am I thinking?_

“A-amy?” Sonic stammered.

“Hey Sonic,” Amy replied. “Surprise!”

Sonic sat up and looked around. He was sitting on the shore of a lake he could never forget.

“Never Lake,” he said out loud, glancing around. The lake was beautiful at this time of year. Above them, Little Planet hovered in the sky. It was that time of the year again. Sonic remembered why he was there. Today was the anniversary of the day he saved Little Planet from Eggman, the anniversary of the day in which he first defeated Metal Sonic, and the anniversary of the day that he first met Amy Rose.

Sonic had been running around the area, trying to relive old times and reminisce on days past. It was ten years to the day since that had happened. Sonic felt emotion welling up inside of him. Ten years of stopping Eggman, ten years of racing Metal Sonic…

He looked to his left at Amy, who was still winded on the ground.

And ten years of being chased by Amy Rose.

Sonic watched Amy as she lay on the ground, who was now gazing into the sky. Her chest heaved, and her arms were spread out at her sides. Her dress was not puffy and flared as it usually was with the water weighing it down. Strangest of all, she was not looking directly at Sonic. He simply sat there, his eyebrows raised and his mouth hanging open slightly. If Amy had been looking at him, she’d know exactly what he was thinking.

When Amy stirred and began to sit up, Sonic looked at the ground sheepishly. She rubbed her eyes and began to wring the water out of her quills as they both sat in silence. Sonic ran his hand through his own waterlogged quills, not sure what to say.

He didn’t have to say anything, because Amy spoke up first.

“We’re even now,” she said.

“Huh?” Sonic asked, turning her gaze back to her. She still looked at the ground as she dried herself off.

“You’ve saved my life so many times now,” she continued, “and now I saved yours. That makes us even.”

“Whoa, hey,” Sonic began. “I’ve definitely saved you way more than you've saved me. We’re so not even yet.”

Amy raised her eyebrows and giggled. “Yet? So, you want me to save you more often?”

Sonic tried to speak, but his words came out as stammering and stutters.

The sight of Sonic acting so cute only caused Amy to giggle more. “Can’t get enough of me, huh? That’s a first.”

Sonic wasn’t sure what to say. On one hand, Amy was being her usual flirty self. Normally, he’d just run away. Whenever she made an advance on him, he felt a weird feeling in his chest that he could never put his finger on. It felt like something fluttering around. Only Amy ever made him feel that way, and the only way he could ever make it go away was by removing himself from the scenario. On the other hand, something was different this time. On top of that fluttering, there was a warm feeling in there too. He felt he wanted to be closer to his hero.

_My hero?_ he thought. _Isn’t that what Amy thinks of me? _

Amy spoke up before he could follow the train of thought any further.

“What are you doing here, Sonic?” she asked. “Are you here to see Little Planet?”

Sonic nodded. Even though he had been there before, it was still something of a spectacle after all this time. The lake was hard to get to, but it was worth it.

“You know, today’s our anniversary,” she said.

Sonic tensed up. _Here it comes. Another one of her advances that I don't know how to react to._

“Ten years ago to the day, in fact,” she continued. “I can’t believe I was only 12 back then. It’s weird to think how young and infatuated with you I was.”

_You still are, _Sonic thought. He let Amy continue, though. This day must have meant a lot to her, and he knew that. It meant a lot to him too. Truth be told, part of the reason he was there today was because the day he met Amy always stood out in his mind as a very important day to him, like a turning point in his life. He had never really thought about it any further than that, but it held a strange sentimental value to him. 

“I saw it in the cards. I did a tarot reading, and they told me that on that day I should travel to Little Planet to find my true love. And you know me, a hopeless romantic. I went to Little Planet, and I met you. It was love at first sight. I know you didn’t feel the same back then, having only just met me and all, but that didn’t change how I felt. When you saved me from Metal Sonic, it was the icing on the cake. There was nobody in the world who could have made me happier, and that hasn’t changed.”

There was a lot happening inside of Sonic’s head at that moment. Complex emotions that he didn’t fully comprehend. It was the same thing he felt whenever he saw Amy recently, but it was stronger than usual this time. Every time he saw her, it became stronger than the last time. He felt an overwhelming urge to run, but he fought the impulse. Espio had been training him to not give into his base impulses and to discipline himself enough to keep his mind in control of his body. Plus, Sonic realized how special of a day it was for him and Amy, as well as their personal history together. He wouldn’t do something like that to her on such an important day.

“Is that why you're here today?” Sonic asked.

To Sonic’s surprise, she shook her head. “Sure, our anniversary does mean a lot to me, but I’d much rather spend it with you. I did a tarot card reading the other day for the first time in a while. You know what it told me?”

Sonic didn’t respond. He just sat there silently, waiting for Amy to continue. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the reflection of the light off the lake. Their eyes were locked together, entranced by one another.

“The reading told me that on this day I should travel to Little Planet to find my true love. The exact same thing it told me ten years ago.”

_After all this time… _Sonic thought. He could tell that Amy was thinking the same thing.

“The cards don’t lie, Sonic. You can say what you want, but nothing has changed in the past ten years. If the cards say its fate, then it’s fate. We’re destined to be together, you and I. It's written in the stars.”

The blue hedgehog wanted to say some words of protest, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. Deep down, he knew that there was at least a hint of truth to her words. He always had on some level. Sonic wasn't the type of person to dwell on the future, but whenever the thought crossed his mind, he envisioned Amy there with him. It was just one of those things that he knew would happen eventually, but didn't bother thinking about how.

Amy must have sensed his thoughts, because she giggled and gazed back at the lake. Sonic was still sitting next to her, and he mimicked her motion. The sun began fall below the horizon. They sat there together for some time, watching the sunset.

After a few minutes of silence and Sonic fidgeting, Sonic spoke up.

“Hey, Amy…?”

She gently turned to him. There was no look of joy etched across her face. It was just a deep expression of peace. Sonic continued.

“Do you really think all that? That we’re fated, or something? I mean, if you’re only obsessed with me because the cards told you to, isn’t that kinda shallow of you?”

Sonic immediately realized his mistake. Amy looked deeply offended at first, and it quickly turned to sadness. She huffed and looked away. The blue hedgehog felt a pang of guilt.

“Er, Ames… I-” he began.

Amy cut him off.

“I’m not obsessed with you, Sonic.”

Sonic furrowed his eyebrows. He wanted to tell her that she totally was, but he held his tongue. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. The pink hedgehog continued speaking, her voice soft.

“If I was obsessed with you, I’d be completely dependent on you for my happiness. I wouldn't be able to function or even live without you around. But I can. I love you, Sonic, and it’s not just because of some cards, or because I need you in order to be happy. That's not to say I'm unhappy when you're around, of course. You know I'd follow you to the ends of the earth and back if you asked me to. You make me so happy, Sonic. I just meant that you’re as much an important part of my life as my other friends and interests. I have my own life outside of you. But I still love you so, so much, and I love you because you’re you. You’re dependable, and I can always count on you to not just save me, but save the world too. When the going gets tough, you always step up to the plate and meet it head-on. In the face of challenges, you just get stronger. You’re so sweet to everyone you meet, especially me, and you will go out of your way to help anyone in need. You’re not just my hero, you’re the world’s hero. It’s that look you have in your eye, like you always know you’ll come out on top, no matter what. I really admire that about you. You’ve taught me a lot about how to live my life too, and the same can be said about anyone you’ve ever met. How could I not fall in love with someone like that? I know I can’t hog all your heroism for myself, but I feel like we have a special relationship. We’ve known each other for ten years now, and all romantic feelings aside, you're my best friend too. I want to be with you, and I know you feel the same about me deep down in that bottomless heart of yours. You just don’t know how to react to those feelings, so you run away from them. The problem is, I don’t really know how to show you how much I care about you besides chasing you down and being direct about it, and I’m so sorry about that. That’s probably the reason we’re not together yet, huh?”

There was a moment of silence as Amy exhaled after her speech. The sun’s last rays were poking over the horizon, painting the sky orange. It was beautiful. But Sonic’s eyes were focused on Amy, and Amy alone.

Her words blew him away. Never had he realized how deeply Amy cared for him, or what she really thought about him on a deeply personal level. She even knew things about him that he didn’t know about himself. He had never considered his own personality in such depth, nor had he ever done so for someone else. He was the type of guy who just did what felt right.

_Isn’t that what Amy does, though? _He thought. _She does what feels right too. And I guess what feels right to her is trying to be with me. Is that what feels right for me too? Maybe it is._

Sonic thought of an important point.

“I dunno, Ames,” he said. “You showed it pretty well just now. You saved my life, remember?”

Amy’s head shot up and her eyes widened. Tears seemed to be forming at the corners of her eyes. Her mouth hung open and her lips quivered as she gazed deeply into Sonic’s eyes. He was grinning his usual smug smirk. Amy couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head at that moment.

_Amy really is a strong woman, isn’t she?_ Sonic thought. _Sure, she can be persistent, but she's a powerful ally and friend, maybe even more than a friend. She’s the kind of person who will take charge in any situation, but still take everyone’s opinions into account. She'll always have my back when nobody else will, and her fiery passion for life and love allows her to push through any hardship. Having her around has saved my butt on more than one occasion. It’s about time I ditched my old mentality of keeping her at arm’s length. Man, those teenage years were rough. Maybe we've both been misunderstanding one another this whole time. _

“S-sonic?” she breathed. They blinked slowly as they gazed into each other eyes. The peaceful orange sunset illuminated them in a fiery orange color. Little Planet began to shimmer and fade away above Never Lake, but neither of them seemed to notice.

After what felt like an eternity, he gently placed his his hand on top of Amy’s and wrapped his fingers around hers. The pink hedgehog blushed beat red, and Sonic blushed a little too. Tears of joy began to stream from Amy’s widened eyes. With a playful wink, Sonic spoke.

“You’re my hero too, Amy.”

As the last rays of sunlight poked through the mountains in the distance, Sonic and Amy shared a loving, long-overdue hug that they both finally felt was right.


End file.
